Episode 7900 (6th July 2012)
Plot Steve wins £20 off Dev when Amy beats Aadi in their school race. Lloyd arrives at the school sports day shouting the odds and threatening to kill Steve. To the horror of Brian and the other parents, Lloyd proceeds to chase Steve round the school field and they finish up wrestling on the ground. Anna confronts Faye about her phantom illness and gives her a wigging for skipping off school. When Anna's back is turned, Faye slips out of the house. Carla and Peter throw a birthday party for Simon at the flat. Carla, clearly not used to children, lays on an adult buffet and Peter's embarrassed. Simon's very much at ease with Nick and laughs at his jokes. Peter's secretly gutted. Steve admits to Lloyd that he and Tracy were trying to take some of his business from him but swears blind he didn't know she was sabotaging his cars. Lloyd apologises to Steve for selling out to Becky and they agree to bury the hatchet. Steve calls at No.1 and berates Tracy for taking things too far. Faye's upset when Lindsay Hayward, a girl in her class bullies her by pointing out Anna isn't her real mum and she hasn't any friends. Kevin witnesses the exchange. Izzy admits to Gary that she's dreading what her dad will say about her pregnancy. When Steve asks Lloyd to buy back into Street Cars and move into the flat with him the lads shake on the deal and hug each other. Owen finds Faye and takes her home. Anna admits to Owen there's something bothering Faye but she's no idea what it is. Peter tells Carla he's worried that Nick has replaced him in Simon's affections. Steve tells Tracy that he's selling No.13 to Kevin and he wants her out as soon as possible. Tracy's stunned. Cast Regular cast *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Karl Munro - John Michie *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies Guest cast *Lindsay Hayward - Eleni Foskett Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Bessie Street School - Corridor and playground Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The schoolchildren look on in horror as Lloyd and Steve get into a brawl at sports day; Peter tries to win over Simon with a birthday tea; and Faye is bullied by a classmate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,210,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes